WeIrDnEsS
by Starborn73
Summary: RaNdOmNeSs
1. WeIrDnEsS

WeIrDnEsS

Shhhh-

"WHAT THE CRAP!!! YOU STEPPED ON MY DONUT!!" Sesshy yelled. He threw his Sango plushie at Inuyasha.

"GET YOUR HAND OUT OF MY CLOSET!!" Inuyasha screamed.

"YOU GET YOUR FOOT OFF MY DONUT!" Sesshy yelled and threw his Naraku plushie at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ripped the plushie in half.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shhh-

"I now pronounce you man and wife!" the priest said. "You may now kiss the bride!"

Shippo kissed his fox magic.

Shhh-

"OOOOOO You touch my tra la la!! MMMMM my ding ding dong!!" Kanna jumped on a table and started dancing.

"SHE'S A MANIAC!!" Kagura shouted and joined her.

Shhh-

"Sniff…I never even knew her name…she was so important to me…" Inuyasha sobbed.

"There's always Sesshomaru." Sango consoled.

"I'm a Barbie Girl! In my Barbie Wooorrldd Life In Plathic! It'th fantathtic! You can bruthh my hair! And touch me everywhere! Imaginatthon that is your creatthon!" Sesshomaru sang.

"Come on Barbie lets go party!" Miroku ran in wearing a diaper.

Shhh-

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The priest said. "You may now kiss the bride!"

Koga kissed a tree.

Shhh-

"Ok here's the plan…we're going to enter here and go out through here. When Naraku gives the word, Kagome and I will jump over the fence and into the dog house. After ten seconds we'll make a run for it, that's when Kirara will throw her boomerang and break down the door. Any questions?" Ayame asked.

"Can I have a piggy back ride?" Jaken said.

"Only on Tuesdays!"

Shhh-

"OH NO!! OH NO THIS IS BAD THIS IS REALLY VERY BAD!!" Hakudoshi screamed.

"What's the matter!?!"

"I forgot to save a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Gieco!"

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Shhh-

"Like…what are you doing?" Sango asked.

"This is for years of peanut butter and jelly time!" Kikyo tossed a firecracker in Sango's Easy Bake Oven.

Shhh-

Dun dun dun dun! (Snap, Snap) Dun dun dun dun! (Snap, Snap) Dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun (Snap, Snap) Dun dun dun dun! (Snap, Snap) Dun dun dun dun! (Snap, Snap) Dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun (Snap, Snap)

Inutaisho: We're creepy and we're kooky!

Izayoi: Mysterious and spooky!

Sesshomaru: We're altogether ooky!

Inuyasha: The Inu family!

Inutaisho: Our house is a museum!

Izayoi: When people come to see em!

Sesshomaru: We really are a screaum!

Inuyasha: The Inu family!

Inutaisho: Dun dun dun dun…(Snap, Snap) Neat…

Izayoi: Dun dun dun dun…(Snap, Snap) Sweet…

Sesshomaru: Dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun…(Snap, Snap) Petite…

Shhh-

"No soup for you!" Bankotsu slapped Koga with a trout.

Shhh-

"Everyone say cheese!" Rin said.

"Cheese!"

"Queso!"

"Fromage!"

"Käse!"

"De kaas!"

"Queijo"

"Ost!"

Shhh-

Kagura and Kanna: Spider-Naraku, Spider-Naraku, does whatever a Spider-Naraku does…

Shhh-

"Hey…" Jaken sat next to Sesshomaru.

"What?"

"Is that your tail on your shoulder?"

"Nah…its armpit hair…"

Shhh-

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The priest said. "You may now kiss the bride!"

Naraku kissed Starbucks.

Shhh-

"Come with me…and you'll be…in a woooorrrld of…pure imagination!" Onigumo sang.

"KAAAAAAAHHHHHHHNNNNNNN!!!" Kikyo shouted.

Shhh-

"A clue a clue!" Shippo shouted.

"What's that kids? You see a clue?" Kirara asked. "Where is it?"

"Right there!"

"Right where?"

"Right there!"

"I still don't see it…"

"Right there!"

"I'm lost you gotta help me where is it?"

"Right in front of you!" Shippo threw a hammer at Kirara.

Shhh-

"We've been selling dick fors." Sota said.

"What's a dick for?...ah crap." Miroku walked away.

Shhh-

"Hey look a banana peel. I better watch my step." Kohaku said.

(SLIP!)

"Ah crap there goes my back…"

Shhh-

"Bark Bark! Ruff!" Koga barked.

"What is it Lassie!? Is Timmy stuck in the well!?" Grandpa asked.

"NO I SAID I WANTED A DOGGY TREAT GOSH! I CAN'T WORK WITH YOU PEOPLE!" Koga stormed out.

Shhh-

"The winner of best adult film goes to…Sesshomaru!"

"WOOHOO!!!" Sesshomaru got his award.

"That's our dog." Kagome told some guy.

"Yea." Kikyo added.

"Heh, you two are kinda cute. You could be in an adult film…a little girl on girl action…" said some guy.

"Uh!" Kagome was shocked.

"Inuyasha say something!" Kikyo said.

"Pfft, goodluck pal I've been barking up that tree for 50 years."

Shhh-


	2. RaNdOmNeSs

RaNdOmNeSs

Sesshomaru was being chased by a giant marshmallow when Kikyo came and saved him.

"You thaved me!" Sesshomaru cried.

"Yes I know." Kikyo put a leash on Sesshomaru and dragged him to a nearby cliff. "Now jump off!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I hold the power to control giant evil treasure chests with big fangs and evil red eyes!" Kikyo laughed maniacally.

"Oh in that cathe I guethth I thhould." Sesshomaru jumped off the cliff. He sprouted wings and flew to the fifth dimension to save Rin from the evil clutches of Kentucky Fried Mc Jaken KingWay.

"Kikyo happy!" Kikyo ran around a tree fifty times before shooting an acorn with her bow and arrow.

"Kagome! Sit!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome fell to the ground.

"You do that a lot." Miroku said. He picked up Kirara, turned big, then flew away. "I need a breather I'll be back before seven!"

"Hey look its Naraku!" Sango said. She ran and gave him a hug. "Thanks for baby sitting Kohaku while I was away."

"Anything for the great Sango!" Naraku bowed.

"That's a pretty ribbon Naraku. Where'd you get it?" Shippo asked while he lifted weights.

"Koga gave it to me along with some of his skirts and this pretty gown." Naraku lifted up his pants leg and showed everyone. They oo'ed and awe'ed.

"I wish I had a pretty ribbon, but all I have is rock hard abs…" Shippo ran off crying. With every step he took the earth shook.


	3. WeIrDnEsS2

WeIrDnEsS

Shhh-

"WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!!!!!!!!" Kikyo was running from a tiny mouse.

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! EVERYBODY RUN!!!" Kanna ran on the ground in circles.

"I JUST PEED MYSELF!!" Kagome cried.

Shhh-

Inuyasha: STOP!

Sesshomaru: In the name of love!

Inutaisho: Before you break my heart!

Izayoi: (throws shoe) GET A JOB!

Shhh-

"I am drunk, drunk is me, I am drunk. WEEEEEEEEE!!! I am drunk, drunk is me, I am drunk. WEEEEEEEE!!!! I am drunk, drunk is me, I am drunk. WEEEEEE!!!" Rin danced around a sombrero.

Shhh-

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The priest said. "You may now kiss the bride!"

Kagome kissed the well.

Shhh-

"I'd like to be alone now…" Sango was crying.

"I don't understand…" Miroku said.

"I SAID I WANT TO BE ALONE!!!" Sango turned away.

"Okay I'll leave…but…just let me say something…" Miroku began to cry.

"What?"

"I……am not a twot!"

Shhh-

"Hey you shouldn't smoke." Sesshomaru warned Naraku.

"Oh back off mother superior!"

"Hey nobody calls me a mother nothing!"

Shhh-

"Miroku, you are not a gun! You are who you choose to be. Now choose!" Koga said.

"Koga…" Miroku put down his wind tunnel.

Shhh-

"Human Inuyasha I choose you!" Kagome shouted.

"Rawr!" Ryukotsei roared.

"…HOLY S-"

Shhh-

"I am drunk, drunk is me, I am drunk. WEEEEEEEEE!!! I am drunk, drunk is me, I am drunk. WEEEEEEEE!!!! I am drunk, drunk is me, I am drunk. WEEEEEE!!!" Rin danced around Sesshomaru's boa engulfed flames.

Shhh-

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!" Kikyo shouted.

Shhh-

"Hey hey hey! It's FAAAAAAATTT ALBERT!" Hachi sang.

Shhh-

Inutaisho: Look around you, look beyond,

Izayoi: You can make an unbreakable bond,

Inuyasha: The world around you is not what it seems,

Sesshomaru: It's all revealed beyond your wildest dreams!

Inutaisho: So many things I never could see! So many choices falling on me,  
Could it be my destiny to be shaman king? 

Izayoi: Shaman king!

Inutaisho: To be shaman king…

Inuyasha: Shaman king!

Sesshomaru: If your spirit is strrrrrroooong! You could be the one!!

Izayoi: (Instrumental)

Inuyasha: I could look at the world in a different light!!!

Sesshomaru: And I know what it takes to make it right!

Inutaisho: And I won't give up the fight, to be Shaman King!

Inu, Sessh, Inutaish, Izay: 

Shaman King!

Shhh-

"KOHAKU!"

"MIROKU!"

"KKOHAKU!"

"MMIROKU!"

"KKOOHAKU!"

"MMIIROKU!"

"KKOOHHAKU!"

"MMIIRROKU!"

"KKOOHHAAKU!"

"MMIIRROOKU!"

"KKOOHHAAKKU!"

"MMIIRROOKKU!"

"KKOOHHAAKKUU!"

"MMIIRROOKKUU!"

Shhh-

"Does anyone here actually believe that Onigumo is a girl?"

"I do!" Shippo shouted.

"Anyone besides Shippo…"

"…"

"…"

"I do!" Shippo shouted.

Shhh-

"In 1972, a crack commando unit was sent to prison by a military court for a crime they didn't commit. These men promptly escaped from a maximum security stockade to the Feudal Era underground. Today, still wanted by the government, they survive as soldiers of fortune.  
If you have a problem, if no one else can help, and if you can find them, maybe you can hire... The A-Team.  
**BRATATATATATATATATATA**

"Don't worry miss! We'll save your kitty from the tree!" Inuyasha shouted.

"But there's nothing in that tree…it's dead." Lady said.

"GET THE LADDER!" Jaken shouted.

"But…"

"DON'T WORRY KITTY WE'LL SAAAAVVEEE YOOUUUU!!!" Kirara shouted and jumped in the dead tree.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kikyo shouted in the lady's ear.

Shhh-

"I am drunk, drunk is me, I am drunk. WEEEEEEEEE!!! I am drunk, drunk is me, I am drunk. WEEEEEEEE!!!! I am drunk, drunk is me, I am drunk. WEEEEEE!!!" Rin danced around Naraku's wig.

Shhh-

"Once upon a time there were three little girls who went to the police academy. And they were each assigned very hazardous duties. But I took them away from all that. And now they work for me. My name is Jakotsu."

Shhh-

"I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU!" Ginta sang to Hakaku.

"When the rain starts to pour!" Hakaku sang to Ginta.

"I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU!!!" Jakotsu sang to Inuyasha.

"Like I've been there before." Inuyasha sang to Jakotsu.

"I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU!" Naraku sang to his pet turtle.

"Cuz you're there for me too!" his pet turtle sang to Naraku.

Shhh-

Inutaisho: Just sit right back and you'll hear a tail, 

Izayoi: A tail of a fateful trippo 

Inuyasha: That started from this village port 

Sesshomaru: Aboard this tiny shippo.

Inutaisho: The mate was a mighty pervert man, 

Izayoi: The skipper gay and sure. 

Inuyasha: Five passengers set sail that day 

Sesshomaru: For a three hour tour, a three hour tour.

Inutaisho: Kagura's wind started getting rough, 

Izayoi: The tiny shippo was tossed, 

Inuyasha: If not for the courage of the fearless crew 

Seshsomaru: The minnow would be lost, the minnow would be lost.

Inutaisho: The shippo set ground on the shore of this uncharted desert isle 

Izayoi: With Jaken 

Inuyasha: Jakotsu too, 

Sesshomaru: The boomerang and his Sango, 

Inutaisho: The Hojo star! 

Izayoi: The Totosai and Kagome Ann, 

Inu, Sessh, Inutaish, Izay:

Here on Jaken's Isle.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!" Kikyo shouted.

Shhh-

"I am Suikotsu! Super hero avenger! Ridding the world of evil with cookie dust!" Suikotsu jumped off the Empire State building.

Shhh-

"100 bottles of beer on the wall 100 bottles of beer! You take one down, pass it around, 99 bottles of beer on the wall!" Rin sang.

Shhh-


	4. RaNdOmNeSs2

RaNdOmNeSs

"What a nice grassy field! Ew what stinks like saliva!" Kanna was wandering around a grassy field that smelled like saliva when Sesshomaru came flying in. When he landed his wings subsided.

"Oh my Gothh! Kanna?! What are you doing here girl?" Sesshomaru was jumping around like a school girl.

"I'm enjoying a nice vacation before I go back to the tenth dimension."

"What are you going to do there?"

"I'm going to read my books…"

"Do you know where I can find Rin? Kentucky Fried Mc Jaken KingWay ran off with her and promithed to make a delithious greathy burger with frethh ingredientth hith way eat frethh."

"They went thadda way." Kanna started licking the ground.

"Kagome! Sit!" Inuyasha laughed while Kagome fell to the ground.

"RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN!" Kagome began screaming repeatedly.

"I know I said I'd be back before seven but you would not believe the traffic around the Sacred Tree!" Miroku said.

"Where's Kirara?" Sango asked piggybacking on Naraku as if he were a horsey.

"She's right here!" Miroku said pulling what looked like a giant pom pom out of his newly acquired top hat. Sango and Naraku clapped.

"What a cool magic trick!" Sango said.

"Pretty!" Naraku added.

"RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN!" Kagome kept screaming as Inuyasha told her to sit.

"HEHE I LIKE TREES!!" Koga started running around the Sacred Tree. Everyone honked at him when he cut them off.


	5. WeIeDnEsS3

WeIrDnEsS

Shhh-

"99 bottles of beer on the wall 99 bottles of beer! You take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall!" Rin and Kohaku sang.

Shhh-

"Silly Urasui, reviving dead girls is for kids!"

Shhh-

"……what do you mean there's no more toilet paper!" Inuyasha shouted.

Shhh-

"What are you doing?" Naraku asked Inuyasha and Koga.

"Nothing." They replied getting closer. "Ready…"

"Aaaahhhhh!!"

"Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" then they ran away.

Shhh-

"May I take your order sir?" Kaede asked.

"Yea I'll have the WHOPPER!!!"

Shhh-

Ring!...

Ring!...

Ring!...

"Hello?" Shouga picked up. "You don't say, you don't say! You don't say!!!"

"Well?" Myoga asked impatiently when she hung up.

"He didn't say…"

Shhh-

"I now pronounce you man and wife. The priest said. "You may now kiss the bride!"

Sesshomaru kissed the Lazy Dog Café.

Shhh-

"98 bottles of beer on the wall 98 bottles of beer! You take one down, pass it around, 97 bottles of beer on the wall!" Rin and Kohaku and Hachi sang.

Shhh-

"Raggy, rid roo rear rat?!" Koga asked Kanna.

"Like zoinks man!" Kanna said jumping into Koga's arms.

Shhh-

"Jinkies!" Kyoukotsu fixed his glasses.

Shhh-

"Don't miss the sexually confusing adventures of Sesshomaru and Koga! In Transvestites of the Universe!"

Shhh-

"I don't understand why my kid can't read!" Kagome complained.

These days it's getting harder for teachers to reach out to children.

"All he does is sit around watching Inuyasha all day!"

But now Big Pimp Mac Demon Books presents Dr. Seuss's books from the Feudal Era.

"One hanyou, two hanyou, blue hanyou, red hanyou."

All the classics from The Pervert in the Hat, The Boa Book, Green Jakens and Rin, and everyone's favorite, How Kikyo Stole Christmas. Order today!

Shhh-

"Silly Kaijinbou, using giant demon fangs to make evil swords is for kids!"

Shhh-

"Oh hi Koga and Inuyasha!" Ayame greeted. "…What are you doing?"

"Nothing." They replied getting closer. "Ready…"

"Aaaahhhhh!!"

"Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" then they ran away.

Shhh-

"97 bottles of beer on the wall 97 bottles of beer! You take one down, pass it around, 96 bottles of beer on the wall!" Rin and Kohaku and Hachi and Ginta sang.

Shhh-

"……what do you mean there's no more food left!" Inuyasha shouted.

Shhh-

"They came………eight months ago………things………HORRIBLE THINGS!!!"

Shhh-

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kikyo shouted at a funeral.

Shhh-

"Once you have downed the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny!" Naraku said. "And you get dental…"

Shhh-

"I'm too old for this…" Kaede sighed.

Shhh-

"I said a bow string not a G…(sigh) nevermind!" Kagome walked away from Miroku.

Shhh-

"To battle! Hold my teeth." Totasai said.

Shhh-

"U-N-D-E-A-D find out what it means to me!" Kikyo sang.

Shhh-

I…am a man." Miroku held up a razor.

Shhh-

"Look at me I'm white and nerdy!" Bankotsu sang.

Shhh-

Inutaisho: I see a little silhouetto of a man!

Izayoi: Scaramouche!

Sesshomaru: Scaramouche!

Izay, Sessh: Will you do the fandango!

Inutais, Izay, Sessh: Thunderbolt and lightning!

Kagome, Shippo: Very very frightening me!

Kaguya: Galileo!

Ryukotsei: Galileo!

Kaguya: Galileo!

Ryukotsei: Galileo!

Kaguya, Ryoko: Galileo! Figaro!

Miroku: Magnifico!

Kikyo: Oooooooh!

Naraku: Oooooooh!

Jaken: Oooooooh!

Sango: Oooooooh!

Inuyasha: I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me.

Inutaisho, Izayoi, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku:

He's just a poor boy from a poor family!  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity!

Inuyasha: Easy come easy go, will you let me go?

Naraku, Kikyo, Kagura, Kanna, Koga, Sessh, Jaken:

Bismillah! No, we will not let you go!

Inutaisho, Izayoi, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku:

Let him go!

Naraku, Kikyo, Kagura, Kanna, Koga, Sessh, Jaken:

Bismillah! We will not let you go!

Inutaisho, Izayoi, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku:

Let him go!

Naraku, Kikyo, Kagura, Kanna, Koga, Sessh, Jaken:

Bismillah! We will not let you go!

Inutaisho, Izayoi, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Inuyasha:

Let me go!

Naraku, Kikyo, Kagura, Kanna, Koga, Sessh, Jaken:

Will not let you go!

Inutaisho, Izayoi, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Inuyasha:

Let me go!

Naraku, Kikyo, Kagura, Kanna, Koga, Sessh, Jaken:

Will not let you go!

Inutaisho, Izayoi, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Inuyasha:

Let me go! Ooooooooooh!

Naraku: No!

Kikyo: No!

Kagura: No!

Kanna: No!

Koga: No!

Sesshomaru: No!

Jaken: No!

Ryukotsei: Oh Mama Mia! Mama Mia!

Inutaisho, Izayoi, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Inuyasha:

Mama Mia let me go!

Shippo, Miroku, Inuyasha, Naraku, Kikyo, Sessh:

Beelzebub has a devil put aside for meeeeeeeeee!

Kagura, Kanna, Koga, Inutaisho, Sango, Kagome:

For meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Everyone:

For meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

Izayoi: (guitar)

Inuyasha: (singing to Kikyo) So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye! So you think you can love me and leave me to die! Oooooooh baby! Can't do this to me baby! Just gotta get out! Just gotta get right out of here!

Izayoi: (guitar)

Everyone: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Ooooo yeah! Ooooo yeah!

Inuyasha: Nothing really matters… anyone can see… nothing really matters…… nothing really matters… to meeee…

Everyone:

Any way the wind blows...

Shhh-


	6. RaNdOmNeSs3

RaNdOmNeSs

"Maybe I should join the circus!" Shippo was still running and crying when he saw Kagura.

"Come on shake your body baby do that conga I know you can't control yourself any longer! Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger, don't you fight it till you've tried it do that conga beat!" she was singing and dancing around a termite mound shaped like an Orlando Bloom calendar. When she saw Shippo she grabbed him and made him conga with her.

"Not now Kagura I'm off to join the circus!" Shippo picked her up and threw her in a goatee.

"Can I come? I've always wanted to be a mime…" Kagura pretended to lean on an invisible wall.

"Cool lets take a detour through Brooklyn!"

"Oswari!" Inuyasha yelled again. Kagome fell to the ground.

"Lets have coffee for dinner!" Naraku shouted.

"Geddyup horsey! To Starbucks for a frappuccino!" Sango said shoving her newly acquired spurs into Naraku's sides.

"Neigh!" Naraku hopped like a kangaroo to Starbucks.

"Don't. push. Me. cuz. I'm. close. to. the. edge. I'm. Tryin. Not. To. Lose. My. Head." Kirara ate Miroku's top hat.

"That was my favorite hat!" Miroku locked himelf inside a refrigerator.

"Koga!" Kikyo screamed.

"KIKYO!!!" Koga ran to see what was going on.

"My tongue is stuck to this tree!" Kikyo was sitting in a meadow with her leg around her neck.

"I'll save you!" Koga dug up a bunch of weeds and started chewing on them then screamed, "Puttin on the Ritz!"


	7. WeIrDnEsS4

WeIrDeNeSs

Shhh-

"96 bottles of beer on the wall 96 bottles of beer! You take one down, pass it around, 95 bottles of beer on the wall!" Rin and Kohaku and Hachi and Ginta and Suikotsu sang.

Shhh-

"What are you two doing here?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha and Koga.

""Nothing." They replied getting closer. "Ready…"

"Aaaahhhhh!!"

"Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sesshomaru turned into his demon form.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Inuyasha ran away.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Koga followed him. Then he ran back to Sesshomaru. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!... bother." then he ran away.

Shhh-

"Brass Monkey! That funky Monkey! Brass Monkey Junkie! That funky Monkey!" Naraku break danced in his baboon cloak.

Shhh-

"What are you doing?" Shippo asked Kaede.

"Balancing Kagome's textbooks on my face. What are YOU doing!?"

Shhh-

"If only he would have called me…I never even knew his name…" Hojo cried.

"There's always Sesshomaru…" Sango consoled.

"I'm a thuper freak!" Sesshomaru ran in wearing Miroku's diaper on his head.

Shhh-

"Oooooh! Back to school. Back to school. To prove to dad that I'm not a fool. I got my…… lunch… packed up, my boots tied tight. I hope I don't get in a fight!" Sota said.

Shhh-

"You want me to do what?" Inuyasha asked Jakotsu.

Shhh-

Inutaisho: Don't

Izayoi: Worry

Sesshomaru: Be

Inuyasha: Happy!

Shhh-

"Silly Koga, cross-dressing is for kids!"

Shhh-

"95 bottles of beer of the wall 95 bottles of beer! You take one down, pass it around, 94 bottles of beer on the wall!" Rin and Kohaku and Hachi and Ginta and Suikotsu and Grandpa sang.

Shhh-

"OO EE OO AH AH TENG TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG! OO EE OO AH AH TENG TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG!!" Naraku sang.

Shhh-

"A driver don't pick the cars. Mmm-mm. Cars pick the driver." Ayame told Onigumo.

Shhh-

"You won't last two seconds if he invades your mind." Kikyo glared at Goshinki.

Shhh-

"I wet the bed until I was 19. There's no shame in that." Sesshomaru crossed him arms.

Shhh-

"What's the matter cat got your tongue?" Kirara asked Jaken. He frowned.

"Get your paw out of my mouf…"

Shhh-

"You and me. Me and you. Both of us togetheeeerrrrr!!!" Koga sang to a sleeping Kagome.

Shhh-

"Sesshomaru, I've got a feeling we're not in feudal Japan anymore…" Rin said.

Shhh-

"No way! How are you going to do that?!" Kagura asked Naraku.

"I'm going to make him an offer he can't refuse."

Shhh-

"To the idiot mobile!" Renkotsu said running to Ginkotsu.

Shhh-

"Asante Sana Squash Banana!" Naraku danced on his baboon cloak.

Shhh-

"Where does it hurt?" Kagura asked.

"Right here on my head" Hojo said pointing his toenail.

Shhh-

"I'm too sexy for my fluff." Sesshomaru twirled around until he was dizzy.

Shhh-

"Naraku's a bad mother-" Hakudoshi

"Shut your mouth!" Kagura and Kanna said.

"What? I was just talking about Naraku."

"Then we can dig it!"

Shhh-

"In touch with the ground I'm on the hunt I'm after you! Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd! And I'm hungry like the wolf." Koga sang.

Shhh-

"Oh hi Kikyo!" Miroku greeted.

"I'm Kagome…"

"…well I just feel silly…"

Shhh-

"Finally an action movie that I can watch!" Shippo celebrated.

"Here's your ticket Shippo." Kagome said.

"What the? Happy Mc Smiley Rainbow Flower Unicorn's Playhouse?!"

"Our movie is actually rated R, you can't watch it."

"HOLLYWOOD LIED TO ME!"

Shhh-

"Holy crapmuffins!" Sesshomaru screamed.

Shhh-

"I said a boom boom booooooom! Now let me hear ya say Wayo!" Kanna said.

"WAYO!!" everyone shouted.

Shhh-

"Would it kill you to lower the toilet seat!" Sesshomaru shouted angrily.

"Would it kill you to look first!" Koga shouted back.

Shhh-

"My blood cries out for the vengeance of my people's blood which can only be repaid with at least twice as much blood or maybe three times as much blood like if you to heck and it was full of blood and that blood was on fire and it was raining blood and maybe that would be enough blood…oh but probably not…" Koga said.

Shhh-

"If you don't master your anger…your anger will master you…I should know…" Inuyasha said.

Shhh-

"Last week I was on animal planet…" Shippo told his therapist.

Shhh-

Demon blood is thicker than………regular………blood…" Sesshomaru explained.

Shhh-

"You will parish in flames ee…(cough, cough, cough) ooh sorry…" Totasai said.

Shhh-

"Rapidash I choose you!" Hakudoshi yelled.

Shhh-

"D'oh!" Kohaku slapped his head.

Shhh-

"94 bottles of beer on the wall 94 bottles of beer! You take one down, pass it around, 93 bottles of beer on the wall!" Rin and Kohaku and Hachi and Ginta and Suikotsu and Grandpa and Miroku sang.

Shhh-

"I swear to drunk I'm not God." Master Moushin claimed.

Shhh-

"Well I'll be a monkey's ancestor!" Naraku slapped his head.

Shhh-

Sota: Hello Muddah, hello Faddah

Here I am at camp Inuyasha!

Camp is very entertaining

And they say we'll have some fun if it stops raining.

I went hiking with Shikigami

They developed poison ivy.

You remember Leonard Skinner

He got ptomaine poisoning last night after dinner!

All the counselors hate the waiters

And the lake has alligators!

And the head coach wants no sissies

So he reads to us from something called Ulysses.

Now I don't want this should scare ya'

But my bunkmate has malaria!

You remember priest Tsubaki

They're about to organize a searching party!

Take me home, oh Muddah, Faddah

Take me home, I hate Inuyasha.

Don't leave me out in the forest where

I might get eaten by a bear!

Take me home, I promise I will

Not make noise, or mess the house with

Other boys, oh please don't make me stay

I've been here one whole day…

Dearest Fadduh, Darling Muddah

How's my precious ancient grandpah!

Let me come home if you miss me

I would even let Aunt Bertha hug and kiss me!

Wait a minute, it stopped hailing

Guys are swimming, guys are sailing.

Playing baseball, gee that's bettah

Muddah, Faddah kindly disregard this letter!


	8. RaNdOmNeSs4

RaNdOmNeSs

"Kentucky Fried Mc Jaken KingWay! Rin!" Sesshomaru screamed.

"Muahahahahaha!!!" Rin laughed. "Now to torture you with this cleverly named feather: Feathery!" Rin put Feathery in Jaken's mouth and watched as he sneezed uncontrollably.

"I….I don't underthtand! What'th going on Rin?! I thought you were in trouble!" Sesshomaru began to cry.

"We were supposed to make delicious greasy burgers with fresh ingredients my way eat fresh! ACHOO! But Rin had other plans! ACHOO!" Kentucky Fried Mc Jaken KingWay said.

"We have conquered this dimension Fluffy!" Rin grinned. "All that remains is the seventh dimension!"

"But…I'm afraid of the seventh dimenthion!" Sesshomaru cried even more.

"Why!?" Rin wanted to know.

"Because seven eight nine!"

"IT WAS TERRIBLE! ACHOO! THOSE THREE CONSECUTIVE NUMBERS ARE ABLE TO WALK LIKE AN EGYPTIAN! ACHOO!" Kentucky Fried Mc Jaken KingWay explained. Sesshomaru ran off to hide behind a random goat wearing a rainbow afro.

"Muahahahahahahahaha!" Rin laughed evilly.

"Siéntese!" Inuyasha screamed at Kagome. She fell to the ground.

"FRAPPICINO!!!" Sango laughed like a maniac and drooled all over Naraku.

"I couldn't stop her! She drank them all!" Naraku broke down in tears then went to sit at the bottom of a lake and cry.

"If you're blue and you don't know where to go to!" Koga sang while shoving the acorns Kikyo shot at down his shirt and putting them in his hair.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHh!!!" Kikyo cried. "I CAN'T LICK MY ELBOW!!"

"REALLY!? CAN YOU BITE YOUR EAR!?" Koga asked spinning on his head while Kikyo tried as hard as she could to bite her own ear.


	9. WeIrDnEsS5

WeIrDnEsS

Shhh-

"You're lost…" Sango said.

"I am NOT lost! I know where I am I just don't know where I'm going!" Kirara growled.

Shhh-

"Inuyasha what do you want for Christmas?" Kagome asked.

"I want a hairbrush that won't disintegrate when I eat it."

Shhh-

"Hey you want some-"

"If it's not threatening to take over the world I don't want it." Naraku said.

Shhh-

"Didja ever wonder what an elephant does when he wants to pick his nose?" Master Moushin asked.

"Okay how many beers have you had?" Miroku asked.

"Haven't started this first one yet."

"I think you've had enough already."

Shhh-

"93 bottles of beer on the wall 93 bottles of beer! You take one down, pass it around, 92 bottles of beer on the wall!" Rin and Kohaku and Hachi and Ginta and Suikotsu and Grandpa and Miroku and Kagura sang.

Shhh-

"Mirror Mirror on the wall you're not pleasing me at all. I know you cannot lie forsooth, but can't you slightly bend the truth." Urasui asked.

Shhh-

"You talk like an idiot!" Koga told Kikyo.

"I have to or you won't understand."

Shhh-

"There's a rainbow inside my head!" Sesshomaru screamed.

Shhh-

"This note from your teacher says you refused to participate in a fire drill. Why?" Bankotsu asked.

"I knew there wasn't a fire." Renkotsu said.

"How did you know that?"

"I didn't start one."

Shhh-

"I just want the world to know my fly is down!" Kaede announced.

"Why did you bring her out in public?" Shippo growled.

"She promised to buy me lunch." Kagura shrugged.

Shhh-

"No Inuyasha…I am your father!" Inutaisho said.

Shhh-

"So Sesshomaru has a driver's license now eh? How do you manage to keep him at home?" Myoga asked Inutaisho.

"I provide a comfortable home atmosphere, plenty of things to occupy his mind, and I let the air out of his tires."

Shhh-

"Hey according to a 1991 survey by the Scott Paper Company, 54 percent of Americans fold the toilet paper neatly while 35 percent wad it into a ball before using it!" Jaken said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Miroku asked.

Shhh-

"Are the voices in my head bothering you!?" Kohaku asked Ayame.

"Uh…no."

"Would you like them to?!"

Shhh-

"So what about the other 11 percent?" Miroku asked.

"Oh they just don't wipe." Jaken said.

"WHY am I still talking to you!"

Shhh-

Alcohol. 'S poison y'know. Poison! It rots yer body, pickles yer brain and rends the soul. 'S a cruel mistress you can't turn away from. Slow death from the inside out." Master Moushin said.

"Wow man if that's how you feel why don't you try to stop?" Onigumo asked.

"Cuz those are the reasons I like it so much!"

Shhh-

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wreck your car!" Inuyasha ran away.

"It's no problem! Now let me swat that fly off your head with this ax!" Sesshomaru chased after him.

Shhh-

"Should cheese look like that?" Hojo asked.

"Well it shouldn't be giving you the finger." Sango said.

Shhh-

"No Kagome…I am your grandpa!" Grandpa said.

Shhh-

"Who wants tacos!?" Suikotsu asked.

"It…is…three…in…the…morning…" Bankotsu growled.

"Your point?"

Shhh-

"It says here there's a law against riding down the street in a motorboat." Shippo said.

"I don't think I need to comment on that." Kagome raised an eyebrow.

Shhh-

"WE'VE LANDED ON THE MOON!" Myoga screamed victory dancing on Sesshomaru's forehead.

Shhh-

"92 bottles of beer on the wall 92 bottles! You take one down, pass it around, 91 bottles of beer on the wall!" Rin and Kohaku and Hachi and Ginta and Suikotsu and Grandpa and Miroku and Kagura and Koga sang.

Shhh-

"Allllllllllllrighty then!" Jaken grinned.

Shhh-

"No Inuyasha…I am your dead ex!" Kikyo said.

Shhh-

"Ooooooh…this isn't where I parked my Kirara." Sango whined standing in quicksand.

Shhh-

"Wha-What's that? Who are you.?" Kanna screamed.

"gshjgfhjkgfdhgjkdhgjk."

"Who are you!"

"gfhjghfdjkghfdjkghfdjkghfjk!"

"Who are you!?"

"………………GSHJKGHSKFSADFJNSDIGSNBK!!!!!"

Shhh-

"Nobody takes me seriously!" Shippo cried wearing a bib and pink leg warmers.

Shhh-

"Hmm…I should probably lay off the drugs." Sango said.

Shhh-

"Holy crud scones! Why am I in girly clothing?!" Koga screamed.

Shhh-

Inutaisho, Naraku, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kohaku, Bankotsu, Ginta, Hakkaku:

For a long time we've been marching off to battle.

Sesshomaru: In our thund'ring herd we feel a lot like cattle.

Inutaisho, Naraku, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kohaku, Bankotsu, Ginta, Hakkaku:

Like the pounding beat our aching feet aren't easy to ignore.

Nobunaga: Hey! Think of instead a girl worth fighting for!

Shippo: Huh?

Nobunaga: That's what I said! A girl worth fighting for! I want her paler than the moon with eyes that shine like stars!

Sesshomaru: My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars!

Hachi: I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like! It all depends on what she cooks like: Beef, pork, chicken! Mmmh!

Sesshomaru: Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer!

Nobunaga: And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor!

Inutaisho, Naraku, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kohaku, Bankotsu, Ginta, Hakkaku:

You can guess what we have missed the most since we went off to war!

Nobunaga: What do we want?

Inutaisho, Naraku, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kohaku, Bankotsu, Ginta, Hakkaku:

A girl worth fighting for!

Sesshomaru: My girl will think I have no faults!

Hachi: That I'm a major find!

Shippo: Uh…How 'bout a girl who's got a brain…Who always speaks her mind?

Nobunaga, Sesshomaru, Hachi:

Nah!

Nobunaga: My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her!!

Sesshomaru: He thinks he's such a lady-killer!

Kageroumaru: I've a girl back home who's unlike any other!

Sesshomaru: Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother…

Inutaisho, Naraku, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kohaku, Bankotsu, Ginta, Hakkaku:

But when we come home in victory they'll line up at the door!

Nobunaga: What do we want?

Inutaisho, Naraku, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kohaku, Bankotsu, Ginta, Hakkaku:

A girl worth fighting for!

Nobunaga: Wish that I had!

Inutaisho, Naraku, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kohaku, Bankotsu, Ginta, Hakkaku:

A girl worth fighting for!

Everyone:

A girl worth fighting for!


	10. RaNdOmNeSs5

RaNdOmNeSs

"Now to read my books!" Kanna said putting on her reading glasses. "Chapter one…"

"KANNA! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE TENTH DIMENSION." Hachi came riding a giant lizard with racing stripes.

"KANNA! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE TENTH DIMENSION." Kanna screamed pretending to ride a giant lizard with racing stripes.

"KANNA! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE TENTH DIMENSION." Hachi came riding a giant lizard with racing stripes.

"KANNA! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE TENTH DIMENSION." Kanna screamed pretending to ride a giant lizard with racing stripes.

"KANNA! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE TENTH DIMENSION." Hachi came riding a giant lizard with racing stripes.

"KANNA! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE TENTH DIMENSION." Kanna screamed pretending to ride a giant lizard with racing stripes.

"KANNA! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE TENTH DIMENSION." Hachi came riding a giant lizard with racing stripes.

"KANNA! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE TENTH DIMENSION." Kanna screamed pretending to ride a giant lizard with racing stripes.

"_Sit Kagome_." Inuyasha whispered to himself. Kagome fell to the ground. He pointed and laughed at her.

"WEEEEEEEEEE!" Sango screamed. She ran around the entire world three times before slapping Miroku, throwing a banana peel at Shippo, and putting a dog collar on Kikyo.

"Bllblbblblblblbblbllblblblbl!" Naraku said still crying underwater.

"LOOK AT ME! I'M AN ELEPHANT!" Koga said with a mouth full of cotton candy. "MOOOOO!"

"HEHE! KIKYO LIKES FUNNY KOGA! FUNNY KOGA MAKE KIKYO LAUGH! LOOK KOGA! KIKYO LIKE INUYASHA!" Kikyo said imitating Inuyasha. She grabbed a stick and started swinging wildly. She stopped when she hit Sango and made her cry.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango cried.


	11. WeIrDnEsS6

WeIrDnEsS

Shhh-

"Hehe…soap…" Miroku grinned.

Shhh-

"I wanna be like other girls!" Koga sang.

Shhh-

"It's the hard knock life for us!" Shippo and Rin sang.

Shhh-

"Inuyasha for president!"

Shhh-

"Fruit Salad…Yummy, Yummy… Fruit Salad…Yummy Yummy… Fruit Salad… Yummy Yummy… Yummy, Yummy, Yummy, Yummy Fruit Salad!" Inuyasha sat on a patch of grass surrounded by volcano vents.

Shhh-

"Killing is wrong… and bad. There should be a new stronger word for killing like…badwrong or…badong! Yes…Killing is badong." Naraku declared.

Shhh-

"Weeeeeooooo!" Sesshomaru shouted.

Shhh-

"Ahhhhhhh! Chicken go cluck cluck! Cow go moo! Piggy go (snort, snort) how bout you? Gunna be an animal just like you!" Kagura sang. 

Shhh-

"Cooo…cooo…" Kanna bird called. Hakudoshi stood up.

"I'm just a birdy too!"

Shhh-

"So…got any plans for the future?" Kagome asked Kirara.

"Yes, but I do not wish to repeat them to you because you are a BAD INFLUENCE ON my well being."

Shhh-

"Curses foiled again." Kikyo said after Inuyasha left.

Shhh-

"Give me the ring! I mean the shiny thing! I mean the sacred jewel shard!"

Shhh-

"Koga for president!"

Shhh-

"Wassupy!" Suikotsu shouted.

Shhh-

"I see dead people…" Kikyo said staring at a lake.

Shhh-

"My demon kitty was trained for war…she's grrrrrreat!" Sango explained.

Shhh-

"The cult of Naraku…I need to print more brochures." Kanna said.

Shhh-

"What are you doing with Naraku!?" Kagura and Kanna screamed.

"He hasn't been paying child support so we're taking him in!" Policeman said.

"Kagura take care of Kanna and Hakudoshi!" Naraku screamed.

Shhh-

"And that's how baby demons are made…" Shippo told Sesshomaru.

"Blech!"

Shhh-

"In the depths…no one…can hear you scream!...Well they can…but it's really muffled." Kikyo said.

Shhh-

"A horse kicked me once…it hurt…" Koga complained.

Shhh-

"I have been chosen, by the big metal hand in the sky!" Renkotsu told Ginkotsu.

Shhh-

"Side affects may include dry mouth, nausea, vomiting, watery tension, painful rectulage, hallucinations, dementia, psychosis, coma, death, and halitosis. Curses are not for everyone, consult your doctor before use." Dark Priestess Tsubaki warned.

Shhh-

"When you care enough to send the very best!...send someone else." Sesshomaru said.

Shhh-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Akitoki Hojo laughed. "Hehe…did anyone not laugh at that?"

Everyone slapped Akitoki.

Shhh-

"Anything you can do I can do better! I can do anything better than you!" Kikyo screamed.

"No you can't!" Kagome screamed back.

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can! Yes I can!"

"Anything you can be I can be greater! Sooner or later I'm greater than you!" Onigumo screamed.

"No you're not!" Naraku screamed back.

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am! Yes I am"

"I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge!" Ginkotsu bragged.

"I can get a sparrow with a bow arrow!" Shippo countered.

"I can live on bread and cheese!" Kirara said.

"And only on that?" Sango asked.

"Yes."

"So can a rat."

"Any note you can reach I can go higher!" Miroku declared.

"I can sing anything higher than you!" Koga also declared.

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"**No you can't**!"

"**Yes I can!**"

"_No you can't!_"

"_Yes I can!_"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"_**No you can't!**_"

"_**Yes I can!**_"

"How do you sing that high?" Miroku was astounded.

"I'm a girl!" Koga said knowingly.

"Anything you can say I can say softer!" Ryukotsei said.

"I can say anything softer than you!" Rouyakan said."

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"_No_ you can't."

"_Yes_ I can."

"_No you_ can't…"

"_Yes I_ can…"

"_No you can't_…."

"YES I CAN!!!!"

"I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker!" Rin threw a bottle of rum out a window.

"I can drink it quicker and get even sicker!" Kohaku fell on his back.

"I can open any safe!"

"Without bein' caught?"

"Sure…"

"That's what I thought, you crook!"

"Any note you can hold I can hold longer!" Ginta challenged.

"I can hold any note longer than you!" Sota accepted.

"No you can't!"

"Yes I caaan!"

"No you caaannn't!"

"Yes I caaaaaaaaannnnnnn!!!!"

"No you caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn'ttt!!"

"Yes I can!"

"Yes IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII can!"

"Yes you can!" Ginta agreed. "Where do you keep all that air?"

"Bleh." Sota responded.

"Anything you can say I can say faster!" Jakotsu said.

"I can say anything faster than you!" Hakkaku replied.

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"Noyou can't!"

"YesI can!"

"Noyoucan't!"

"YesIcan!"

"I can jump a hurdle!" Kagura said.

"I can wear a girdle!" Sesshomaru countered.

"I can knit a sweater!"

"I can fill it better!" Sesshomaru hugged his fluffy-kins.

"I can do most anything!"

"Can you bake a pie?"

"No."

"Neither can I…" Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter." Kanna sang.

"I can sing anything sweeter than you!" Jaken sang back.

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't, can't, can't!!"

"Yes I can, can, can!"

"No you caaaannn't!"

"Yes I caaaaannnn!"

Shhh-


	12. RaNdOmNeSs6

RaNdOmNeSs

"We're here to join the circus!" Kagura screamed in some guy's ear.

"Who are you?" some guy asked and left.

"We'll never get into the circus!" Kagura cried. She grabbed Shippo and threw him in a random direction.

"Hey watch it!" an angry mime said shaking his fist.

"THE CIRCUS!!!!" Kagura screamed happily. "All of my dreams have come true!"

"Actually…this isn't the circus…it's just a small mime company." The angry mime said.

"But mimes don't talk." Shippo pointed out.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Look are you going in or not?" the mime finally said.

"Fine." And the two joined the mime team.

"No!! All wrong!" the mime leader shouted.

"We have two people here who want to join Marty…" the angry mime said.

"Hi!" Kagura screamed and waved at everyone.

"She's a natural!" the mime leader welcomed them.

"Kagome! TIS!!!" Inuyasha screamed. Kagome fell backwards.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Sango cried. She jumped in the lake to join Naraku.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Kikyo cried. "Kikyo sorry!" She ran and jumped off the cliff she told Sesshomaru to jump off of. Koga glanced around.

"…" He looked around some more. "…" Then he started chasing his tail.


End file.
